


Wanna Do It?

by Anonymous



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: 800 words long, Blow Jobs, Blushing Daniels, Fondling, Humid, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sweat, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barnes and Daniels reach a compromise.
Relationships: Barnes/Daniels (Hotline Miami)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Wanna Do It?

No one was here. It was only them. Somehow, they lost the rest of the team, and Daniels was silently panicking about his buddies getting hurt. The sun dimly shines bright in the outskirts of the jungle, they both are on guard. Well, except for Barnes, who sat under a thick tree and whistled a cute tune. All while Daniels drank his water and looked out onto the beaches, looking for any potential danger. It was humid, and they often sweat harshly. Which was, according to Daniels, a terrible thing to him. As for Barnes, he didn’t care. At least the thick leaves provided some nice shade and camouflage. They stayed there for a while, guns ready but in sync with the sounds of the waves. It was all calm, until Barnes suddenly said, “Hey. You wanna do it?” He said, matter of factly. Daniels nearly spilled on his water, eyes wide and staring at his comrade. Daniels removed the bottle from his lips and stuttered uncontrollably, “Wh-what?” he asked, shocked. Barnes looked at him with a hint of confusion, it’s a soft expression, not like one he’d ever seen. His body turned to face Daniels, “No one is here, not even those russians.” Barnes smirked, his dark skin somewhat glowing from the combination of the sun and his sweat from the humid weather. 

“I’m… i’m not sure if i’m ready to do it. I’ve never even…” he stuttered, his face already red from the question. “I’m… uhm… I…”

Barnes chuckled, standing up,“Heh. Cute how you try to deny shit. I’ll teach you if you want to, it’ll be a stress reliever. Count on it.” the man said, already taking off his vest and dropping it to the ground. His white shirt was wet with sweat and surprisingly thin too. Jesus christ, he can see every single inch of the man’s body… and his nipples got… hard. Barnes smirked confidently as Daniels nearly drooled just by staring at them. So the best thing the taller man did was cover his face with his bandana again. Like that’s gonna help.

He kept himself composed, “I don’t know, Barnes. Aren’t we gonna get… y’know… caught?” Daniels asked.

“I have my gun on me. It’ll be quick. I’ll skip the foreplay and get right to it.” He answered, “Come on, ditch the pants and let’s do it.” Barnes went closer to him, to the point of being in face to face contact with him, and for a second Daniels could feel blood start to go south as soon as his partner yanked off his bandana and kissed him on the lips. Feeling his tongue roam around his mouth as soon as it entered, winning the game of french kissing in the process. Daniels didn’t even know he could do that, but he doesn’t know a lot of things about Barnes, now does he.

The shorter man groped Daniels’ large ass with one hand while the other started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. The entire palm getting inside of the cloth and caressing the half-hardened phallus. Daniels started to groan into the kiss as soon as Barnes went inside of his underwear,  _ fuck _ , this was starting to get good. The dark skinned man began to travel to his balls, giving them a soft squishy feeling to them, balancing them on the palm of his hand to see how heavy it was and then pulling it out. Daniels somehow whimpered at that for the first time, and he usually wasn’t this submissive. They both broke the kiss, and breathed heavily around each other. Barnes managed to take out his own fly out from the opening of the zipper, and started to pump it. Pre already leaking out from its tip. And Daniels, upon looking at it for a solid minute, now became erect. 

“Can’t really penetrate, y’know? Too much time wasted to find them.” He said, as Daniels whipped out his cock as well, nodding whilst he breathed heavily. Blushing hard and feeling more sweat forming on his legs. What was most surprising was how Barnes started to go to his knees, and grabbed a hold of Daniels’ dick. “What are you doing?” Daniels asked, feeling hot. Barnes smirked, “Little souvenir.” he answered as he took his large penis in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue and fondling his balls again. Then simultaneously jacking off to the same rhythm he had. 

“Oh…  _ god. _ ” Daniels moaned, putting a hand on his thick, beautiful hair. Hearing the sound of sucking and groaning in his ears. He was right, he needed to ditch the pants. From all the fondling and the caressing. Daniels can only assume he’s gonna swallow after he cums down his throat. 

Oh yeah, he absolutely will. But it was that look. That  _ one _ look that Barnes gave to Daniels that made him grab his jaw and ram into the back of his throat, orgasming and releasing his semen down there. Hearing the comrade swallow quickly as if it was water, damn, dude knows his stuff. Barnes came quickly thereafter, then they both started to tuck themselves away and zip up their flies. 

Barnes wiped away the cum that was stuck on his chin, then held a hand out, “Real short, but real fun. Right?”

Daniels scoffed, “Yeah, sure, pal.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> zoo wee mama


End file.
